Sonic: Return to Mobotropolis
by cornholio4
Summary: Sonic gets a letter inviting him and his friends back to his old home in Mobotropolis where he faces the issue of his arranged marriage with Princess Sally, but could there be sparks between the two when they meet again? Sonic/Sally.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Sonic fanfic! It is of my fave Sonic pairing Sonic/Sally and the universe is kind of a mix between the games and the Archie comics with my own alterations. I looked it up and apparently in the game Sonic Battle the place where he lives is Emerald Town and I decided to use it while putting it on South Island.**

Emerald Town in South Island, the home of the famous Sonic the Hedgehog where he resides along with his best friend and surrogate brother Tails. Tails was inside the home where he lived with Sonic and was reading a book. He would soon be getting ready to go to Station Square where he and Sonic were going to meet with their friends. He then heard a sound and realised it was the sound of the mail going through the flap in the door.

Looking down he saw that the only piece of mail for today was a letter addressed with a seal which he recognised from a book as the official seal of the Kingdom of Acorn, the kingdom that resided on West Side Island. What confused him was that it was addressed to "**Ogilvie Hedgehog**". He didn't know anyone called Ogilvie or why this Ogilvie would be getting a letter from the Kingdom of Acorn. Decidining to show it when he met with his friends he went outside taking the letter. After locking the door he went onto the nearest dock to get a boat to take him to Station Square.

*BR*

Sometime later Sonic was sighing as he was sitting at a diner in Station Square along with Knuckles, Amy Rose, Cream, Cream's chao friend Cheese and Cream's mother Vanilla who had managed to find the time to come and join them. He had already finished his meal and was just sitting back and letting the others eat theirs. "Hey Tails, what do to you have there?" Sonic asked seeing Tails walking towards them.

"A funny thing happened; before I left we got a letter from the Kingdom of Acorn addressed to someone called Ogilvie Hedgehog." Tails said and while the others just looked confused Sonic's jaw dropped in shock, he had not heard that name in years.

"Ogilvie, never heard of anyone with that name." Knuckles said as Amy shook her head and Cream and Vanilla looked puzzled. Sonic coughed and everyone's attention turned to the blue hedgehog. "Uh Tails...I think that letter is meant for me..." Sonic said slowly looking sheepish "You see 'Sonic' is not actually my real name...My name is actually Ogilvie and I have not gone by that name since I left my original home in Mobotropolis."

"Ogilvie?" Knuckles snickered for a second but Amy, Cream and Vanilla glared at him a little, "I think Ogilvie is a nice name Sonic." Vanilla said patting Sonic on the head a bit making hi glare at the older rabbit.

"Wait a minute, Mobotropolis? You lived in West Side Island?" Amy asked realised and Sonic just shrugged. "Well here is your letter then Ogilvie or Sonic, whatever you prefer..." Tails as he passed Sonic the letter. "Yes, I prefer we stick with Sonic, thank you very much." Sonic said with a glare of a second as he opened it up. His eyes widened for a second after he finished reading it tin his mind as he was panicking on the inside thinking "_Come on, how could I forget about this?_" Looking at the worried looks on their faces, he decided to read it out loud but was wondering what their reactions would be. "_Especially Amy, knowing how much she adores me thinking I might fall in love with her one day..._" he thought as he began reading out loud.

**To Ogilvie Hedgehog**

**We are inviting you and your friends to Mobotropolis, West Side Island for a celebration gala in honour of your achievements since the day you taken from the city. King Maximillian Acorn himself is eager to listen to the stories that you and your friends may have and for you to meet the kingdom's protection force the Freedom Fighters.**

"Wait their king wants to see you Sonic, have you really become so famous that the king of an island is inviting you over, even if it is where you used to live?" Knuckles asked in disbelief, "You should be honoured Sonic." Cheese said sounding excited "how exciting to meet royalty." While Amy and Vanilla seemed to agree with Cream, Sonic knew that soon enough that he had actually met the king countless times as the letter would reveal. Sonic gulped as he said the rest of the letter.

**The King also wants you to be reacquainted with his daughter, Princess Sally Acorn in time for your wedding ceremony set up by your parents and the King so many years ago. Especially as the ceremony is to take place before Princess Sally's eighteenth birthday in five months.**

**Yours sincerely**

**Nate Morgan**

**Kingdom of Acorn Royal Advisor**

Sonic looked dup and saw the shocked looked on the faces of his friends. "ENGAGED!" Amy shouted furiously looking like she wanted to hit something with her hammer "WHO DAREES BE ENGAGED WITH MY SONIC!" Cream just looked confused and asked Vanilla "Mommy, what does engaged means?"

"It means when two people are going to be married." Vanilla explained while Knuckles and Tails had their jaws dropped, "You are engaged to a princess Sonic?" knuckles said managing to find the words he was looking for while Tails was still finding his voice "how did this happen, explain!"

Sonic sighed, it was sooner or later when they would have learnt about what his life was like before he met them, "My dad was a member of the king's inner circle and a personal friend of his. It's tradition that when the king decides to arrange a marriage for their children if not with another royal child then with the child of a close ally. The agreement was set up when I was five but the king and my parents wanted me to get to know the Princess so they could do something to end the agreement if it turned out we could not stand eachother. Every week I would go to the castle for a play date with the princess starting from when I was six." Sonic said starting his explanation and braced himself for what he would have to say next "It continued like that for a few months until I my parents died in an accident not long after my seventh birthday..."

Sonic looked like he was going to cry but everyone had pulled him into a group hug to help him calm down, Sonic smiled at the sentience and he continued his story "the king took me in to live at the castle but a few weeks later the royal wizard Naugus had put together a coup and trapped the king in some sort of dimension, before he took on Naugus, the king told the princess's nanny Rosie to take us to somewhere called Knothole. Only I got caught by one of the monsters of Naugus's army, when I finally managed to get free the monster used some sort of spell and it sent me to someplace far. It turns out it had sent me to South Island where I found the plane that would become the Tornado and I saw this fat moustached scientist guy kidnapping these woodland creatures and since I was born with my super speed, I decided to see if I could stop this bad man."

"Fat moustached scientist guy..." Tails muttered and the others had a similar look of realisation, Sonic chuckled nodding his head and said "yep, that was the first time I had encountered Ivo Robotnik or Eggman as we came to know him. Few months later I had found Tails as an orphaned baby fox, I took him in as a brother and the rest is history." Sonic said finishing up his story "two years ago I had learnt from a newspaper the king was freed and they managed to re-establish the ruling body of the kingdom, I did not realise that it would mean that the agreement would still be up."

"Well what are you going to do now Sonic?" Knuckles asked and Sonic was not sure, "Well I for one will want to meet this princess who think I will give up my Sonic without a fight!" Amy said with a determined look on her face. "Well I would want to see Mobotropolis." Knuckled said after a shrug.

"Wherever you go Sonic, I go." Tails said with a smile and Sonic thought for a second, "Well we could go to try and get this sorted out." Sonic sighed as he faced the two rabbits "how about you two?"

"I would not mind having a look at Mobotropolis and meet this princess." Vanilla smiled as she then looked down to her daughter, " it would be nice to meet a princess." Cream said with a smile and Cheese was making excited sounds. Sonic gave a chuckle and said "well it looks like it's settled."

"_I wonder how changed Princess Sally has..._" Sonic said thinking about the first play date since he had moved into the royal castle...

_Seven year old Ogilvie Hedgehog was playing a game of chess with Princess Sally a chipmunk his age with red hair and a light green chess. "No Ogilvie, pawns cannot do that." Sally complained as Ogilvie was just moving his places to any random spot._

"_But Sal, it's more fun if we decide where the pieces go." Ogilvie said with a smirk, "Daddy, Ogilvie is not playing by the rules!" Sally complained to her father while Ogilvie gave an innocent smile. The king just chuckled as he watched the children play._

**Yeah according to sources Ogilvie was intended to be Sonic's real name in the comics and I decided to use it.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next week Sonic and his friends were on the boat that would take them to West Side Island; Sonic was deep in thought as he sat in the boat: what would happen if he would not be able to get out of this marriage? Would the king force him to stay and would they not let him fight Eggman or go on his adventures anymore? Would he not be able to see his friends anymore? "Sonic, if you marry the princess would that make you a prince?" Cream asked innocently, Sonic gave an amused smile while Amy looked annoyed. "We will make sure that he doesn't, we all know who Sonic should be with." Amy said with a bat of an eye to Sonic who looked away.

"Don't worry Sonic, whatever happens we will be here for you." Vanilla said in a motherly tone as she put her hand on the hedgehog's shoulder gently

"Looks like we are here." Tails said seeing that the boat was coming to the dock of West Side Island. "Here goes nothing..."Sonic muttered as they got off and was greeted by a small black main with grey hair, a grey goatee and glasses. He was holding a sign that said '**Ogilvie Hedgehog and Friends**' which made them realise this man was their escort. Sonic recognised him as Nate Morgan who was an advisor, close family friend and honorary uncle to the king.

"Nice to see you again Ogilvie or is it Sonic that you prefer to go by now?" Nate asked once he greeted them and Sonic gave a firm nod "I recognised you and your friends from the photos in the newspapers. I am Nate Morgan and the King asked me to be your escort to Mobotropolis and then to the palace to start preparations for the gala." Sonic shook Nate's hand and then they started following him on the path that would take them to Mobotropolis.

"Nice to see you again Nate and yes I prefer Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic told him firmly knowing despite him not liking it; he would be referred to by his birth name a lot in this endeavour. Hopefully he would not get too sick of it. Nate nodded in understanding as they continued on their trek.

"You remember anything about Mobotropolis?" Knuckles asked curiously and Sonic did not know how to answer as it had been years since he had been anywhere near the island, memories of the place might come back to them when he sees the place again.

*Br*

A purple cloaked figure was watching a crystal ball from his chair and he was contemplating to himself, "Hmm, so the blue hedgehog that the king engaged his daughter to has returned." he mused to himself "No matter, my rule over the island will commence and he will fall along with those stupid so called Freedom Fighters!" he had some planning to do...

*Br*

After going through the entrance that lead into Mobotropolis Sonic and his friends looked around them as they continued to follow Nate. Mobotropolis seemed like a big city version of Station Square only with the residents being mostly humanoid animals. There were posters hanging up of Sonic which Sonic felt a little flattered since he knew this gala would be held in his honour.

"I think they noticed us..." Knuckles said as the residents were looking at them and whispering to eachother, Cream held her mother's hand and stood close by her as she was put off by the attention and even Cheese seemed a little scared by the attention as she was floating above Cream's head. As he took in his surroundings Sonic began remembering some of the shops and restaurants as they passed them. As they continued walking they heard the mutterings of the residents:

"...look its Sonic the Hedgehog, hard to believe he came from here?"

"...looks so handsome, Princess Sally will be one lucky girl..."

"...you think his red friend's taken?"

"Do you think they will be joining the Freedom Fighters?"

"Even in the times without the kingdom and when people were looking against Naugus's forces in fear, they managed to get newspapers from other parts of the planet and word spread about your adventures Sonic." Nate explained noticing how they would be listening to what the people were saying.

"Who are these Freedom Fighters they are talking about?" Sonic asked remembering them being mentioned in the invitation letter. "Several who managed to escape to Knothole during Naugus's coup began training and forming a resistance group called the Freedom Fighters to stop Naugus's conquest of the island, including many of the children who had escaped." Nate explained knowing Sonic would want to know about them "after managing to free the king and re-establish the monarchy, they stayed active protecting the city and island from Naugus's further plans and any other threats. Princess Sally herself is the leader of the Freedom Fighters."

"Wait the princess you are supposed to marry is also the leader of an army?" Tails asked Sonic who did not answer as he was puzzled, he could not imagine the princess who would berate him for now following the rules of a game to lead any sort of army.

"Look at that..." Amy said pointing up and they saw the huge royal palace of Mobotropolis that had been fixed since the King was back in power, Sonic remembered it and his friends were looking in awe of it. The guards seeing Nate and the others let them pass through the date. Nate opened the door and they went in and Sonic saw his friends look in awe at the fancy portraits, statues, suits of armor, furniture and ornaments that decorated the place that he recognised from his youth. "Please wait so I can tell the king that you have arrived." Nate asked as he walked off as the others stood and looked at the inside of the palace around them.

After Nate left Sonic noticed a grey haired woodchuck woman in an old styled dress, the woman gasped when she saw Sonic and rushed to him and enveloped him into a hug, "Ogilvie, glad to see you are alright! I could not forgive myself when I was not able to bring you to Knothole safely, Sally spent sleepless nights worried about you and we were so relieved when we managed to get a hold of the newspaper telling of your encounter with that Robotnik fellow, we had been so relieved to see that you were still alive!" the woman said in a motherly tone and when she let go Sonic glared at Knuckles who was doing his best to hide the snicker that was forming.

"Guys meet Rosie; she was the nanny that looked over me and Princess Sally on our play dates." Sonic said introducing Rosie, "Pleasure to meet you." Cream said with a curtsy as she faced Rosie. "What a nice bunch of friends you have their Ogilvie, i bet Sally would like to meet them." Rosie said with a smile looking over them.

"Look Rosie, I prefer to go by Sonic the Hedgehog. I have not gone by Ogilvie in years..." Sonic told the nanny gently as they heard footsteps and saw Nate coming back and saying "the king is ready to see you now." They followed him as Sonic gulped thinking "_this is it..._"

Nate opened the doors of a throne room and they entered as Nate announced "Presenting King Maximillian Acorn, monarch of the ruling Kingdom of Acorn." They entered and saw on the throne was a chipmunk with red hair, a red moustache, white gloves, dark blue boots, a dark blue naval jacket and a crown upon his head; Sonic recognised him as King Max Acorn as he preferred to by other than his full name. Sonic saw his friends bow as King Max walked off his throne and towards them.

"Ogilvie, I am so pleased that you came. My have you grown since the last I saw you." King Max greeted in a friendly tone as he shook Sonic's hand. "Nice to see you too your highness, but I kind of prefer the name I go by now: Sonic." Sonic told him wondering how things will play out now.

"'Sonic' it is then, I am pleased to see your friends that I have read about and I bet the Freedom Fighters would like to meet them. Yes my boy, I was amazed reading in the newspapers about the adventures you have been having. Your parents would be proud of the hero you are now." King Max told Sonic and Sonic felt a tinge of happiness about the comment of his parents being proud of him.

They then heard footsteps coming out of the open doors and walked in a chipmunk girl Sonic's age with short red hair, dark blue boots and a dark blue sleeveless jacket; when he saw her Sonic could not help but think that she looked pretty and attractive. "Daddy, the Freedom Fighters are ready to help with the preparations..." the girl said but looked apologetic when she noticed the people in the room "sorry Daddy but am I interrupting anything?"

Amy noticed the look Sonic was giving the girl and was now glaring at the girl hard, "Not at all Sally bean, in fact your timing is impeccable." King Max said happily as he motioned for Sonic to follow him as he walked up to the girl.

"Sonic you remember my daughter Sally, don't you?" King Max asked putting his hand on the girl's shoulder and Sonic's friends gasped, this was the princess Sonic is engaged to marry? Sally's eyes widened as she Sonic from the newspapers and the news footage she saw on the TV. "I missed you Ogilvie or Sonic, whatever you prefer. I was hoping it would one day be reunited with one of the first friends I ever had plus the one I am supposed to marry." Sally said with a smile as she put Sonic into a hug.

Sonic was still lost in his own world for a second.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sonic, are you going to introduce me to my friends." Sally asked as she let go and saw the people that Sonic had brought with him. "Oh right...of course..." Sonic said after he got a hold of himself and his friends went into a line ready to be introduced. "This is Tails who has been pretty much my brother since we met." Sonic said introducing Tails to Sally.

"Nice to meet you little guy." Sally said patting Tails on the head making him a bit embarrassed. "This is Knuckles; he can be too serious for his own good at times." Sonic said with Knuckles giving him a glare that promised he would pay for that later and Sally just chuckled. "I am Amy Rose, Sonic's future girlfriend and I will not give Sonic up even if some stupid contract says otherwise." Amy shouted introducing herself and Sally was taken aback a bit while Sonic just looked annoyed at this. "_Amy will be making this worse as it goes on..._" Sonic groaned in his head knowing it to be true despite what he wished otherwise.

"And this is Cream and her mother Vanilla." Sonic said finally introducing the two rabbits, both curtsied and Cream said in a friendly tone "it is such an honour to meet you Princess Sally." Sally smiled as she patted Cream gently on the head saying "you can just call me Sally, think of me as a new friend and not just a princess." During this time King Max was talking to some servants in the room while Sonic was making his introductions.

"If you would let my servants take your suitcases, they can show you where you can stay for the rest of the planning and celebration." King Max offered, as the servants leading Sonic's friends to their rooms for their stay King Max then went up to Sonic and Sally and said "Sally I will be there to discuss further preparations in a minute after I personally take Sonic back to his old room." Sally nodded as she gave her father a quick hug before letting him show Sonic to his room.

Sonic as they were walking up the stairs was amazed how much he recognised the place from when he was a young kid, you could not even tell it had managed to survive a coup and a war. "Thankfully most of the palace stayed intact after I came back in power. We managed to fix it back up, including the room you stayed in before Naugus made his first move." King Max told him. Sonic was not sure what he was going to say if he decided he would not want to go through with the wedding but he did find something to say, "Uh your highness..." Sonic said and when King Max faced him Sonic knew he was now pay attention "thanks for inviting me here and uh...thanks for taking me in for the brief time after my folks..."

"Think nothing of it my boy, your parents were good friends of mine and you were close to family at that point. I hope to listen to the stories of what you have been up to and I am sure you will be interested in the stories Sally and her Freedom Fighters have to share." King Max responded and stopped at a door and opened it to reveal a bed room and Sonic was amazed to see that it was the same room he left behind. He looked and saw a framed picture eon the wall of him and his parents and several other pictures taken of him and Sally on their play dates. "Let me know if you need anything." King Max stated as he left. Sonic dropped his suitcase as he lied down on the bed and was thinking to himself. He was wondering how he would be able to get out of the marriage if he decided he did not want to be a part of it and what would he do if he decided he did want to go through with it...

Fifteen minutes later he was bored and decided to look around the place, he then rushed out of his room and then out of the palace at his usual super speed. "Oh hey Sonic come over." Sonic heard Sally and saw her at a field along with a few others and she was motioning for him to come over. Thinking he could meet her friends he ran over there in a second.

"Sonic, let me introduce to you founding members of the Freedom Fighters, guys this is my old friend Ogilvie or as you might know him Sonic the Hedgehog." Sally said introducing him to her friends, "Greetings Sonic Hedgehog." A female lynx with black hair and a purple dress greeted and as Sonic tried to reach for her hand to shake but it pass through her as if she was not there.

"How...how did my hand just pass through her?" Sonic asked a little freaked out wondering if this was some magic trick, he could believe in the supernatural as he had been turned into a Werehog before and he has met Merlin's granddaughter plus he met genies before and the fact that this kingdom faced a war with an evil wizard before. The lynx shook her head and Sonic showed him a little portable computer and explained "Oh don't worry Sonic, NICOLE is the artificial intelligence in this little computer that I got from Rosie after we arrived in Knothole years ago. She likes to use this hologram when interacting with people."

"Oh, okay then. Nice to meet you NICOLE..." Sonic said not knowing how to address a hologram of an A.I. Nicole smiled at him as Sonic felt his hand being shaken by a blonde haired coyote in a blue naval jacket who said in a French accent "Monsieur Sonic, it is an honour to meet a famous hero such as yourself. I am Antoine D'Coolette and this here is my wife Bunnie." He then pointed to a female yellow rabbit in a purple leotard whose arms and legs seemed to be robotic.

"Wife?" Sonic questioned looking back and forth at Antoine and Bunnie wondering just how they got married so soon since they did not seem to be that much older than (though he should not be one to talk since he and Sally are arranged to be married before she turns eighteen), "Welcome to Mobotropolis, I am Bunnie as my dear husband said and I am one of the strongest fighters of the Freedom Fighters." Bunnie said speaking in a southern accent.

"And I am Rotor the chief mechanic of the Freedom Fighters." A large purple walrus introduced shaking Sonic's hand. "So you are part of this so called Freedom Fighters group?" Sonic asked and Sally nodded. "They were amongst the young who escaped to Knothole with me and Rosie." Sally explained "we have been on adventures since forming the group and still go on some to protect the kingdom ever since we rescued Daddy from the Void dimension that Naugus put him in."

"Oh really, I have had some of my own as you might have heard. Like that one time I had to save this other princess girl called Elise..." Sonic said and as he was recapping his story his friends watched from another area nearby. "Looks like Sonic is getting along fine with his fiancé and her friends." Tails stated but realised his mistake as he looked at the angry face of Amy.

"Hey guys come over and meet Sally's friends." Sonic said as he noticed his friends and they came over. After introducing the two groups to eachother they began talking. Soon they departed back to his rooms and Sonic told Sally "looking forward to getting to know you Sal." Before he rushed back to his room.

When Sally reached her own bedroom she sat on her bed and took ahold of one of the framed pictures on a bedside table, it was one that Rosie took of her and Sonic when they were children about a day before Naugus launched his first attack. "Who knows NICOLE; if Sonic got to Knothole with us we could have led the Freedom Fighters together." Sally stated as she talked to her holographic friend "or maybe if he did not attack at all, we might already have been dating by now..."

She put the picture back on the table and said "when I last saw him I just thought of him as a cute friend, now seeing how handsome he has become and reading about how much a fearless individual who bravely fights evil like the Freedom Fighters do, a part of me wishes a little that we do get married thought that is only if he wants too.."

"Tell me NICOLE, knowing how much good he does all around the world: would it be fair if he had to stay here and be married to me?" Sally asked with a sigh and NICOLE put her holographic hand on her shoulder, "I am sure you will be able to work something out with him, perhaps if you two do go along with the arranged marriage maybe he can stay here but still get to go on his adventures with his friends when it comes to that; maybe you can and the Freedom Fighters can help him the next time he has an encounter with the forces of Dr Eggman." Sally felt a little reassured with NICOLE's advice and she gave her a grateful smile.

Maybe things will work out alright in the end...


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Sonic woke up in his bed and rushed out the door to run into both Tails and Knuckles, "Sorry about that, guys. I guess I was in too much of a hurry to get up and go..." Sonic apologised as he helped both of them up and Knuckles was glaring at him "Hey where are the others?" Tails decided to explain "Vanilla told us that Cream and Amy are already up and are looking around Mobotropolis."

Sonic asked his two friends "let's take out own look around the place ourselves." Tails nodded and Knuckles grumbled "fine, but watch where you are going next time." Sonic walked at a slow speed (well slow for him anyway) through the castle allowing Tails and Knuckles to keep up. They ventured out of the castle and heard what seemed like music. "What is this music, is there a concert going on around here?" Knuckles asked and Sonic shrugged.

"Well it sounds nice." Tails commented as they walked closer and saw what seemed to be a small stage with speakers and a band playing. The one who seemed to be the main singer was a yellow mongoose about Sonic's age that had purple hair, was wearing a black tank top, brown shorts, light blue and black gloves and boots. "Looks like Tails are kind of mesmerised." Sonic chuckled seeing that Tails was looking dreamily at the singer.

After the band finished the song the trio started clapping, "Thanks for being a nice audience to this rehearsal." The mongoose said as she got off the stairs and her eyes widened when she noticed Sonic and said "oh my gosh, you're the famous hero Sonic the Hedgehog! I could not believe it when I heard that you accepted the invitation to our celebration and I was hoping for a chance to bump into you! I was sceptical but I heard word from people that they saw you arriving into Mobotropolis yesterday!" Once she calmed down from her excitement a little she said "well let me introduce myself: I'm Mina Mongoose a friend to the Freedom Fighters and lead singer of the Forget Me Knots which is going to be the hottest band in the world one day!"

"Well nice to meet you Mina, these are my friends Knuckles and Tails, Tails here seemed to enjoy your song especially." Sonic said introducing the two and Tails was still looking at Mina in a sort of dreamy state. "Thanks, we are rehearsing as we are part of the entertainment for the Gala." Mina explained and she brightened even further when she realised something and asked "hey I have not had the time to ask Sally yet, but do you think we would be able to perform at your wedding when you and Sally get married?" Sonic's cheeks blushed a second still thinking over if he did want to go through with the engagement to Sally, thankfully Knuckles made the save as he jumped in and said "we will thinking about it but we will give you a call if we decide to."

"I guess that's alright then, before you go you can have this." Mina said as she went to a stack of posters on the speaker, picked one up, signed it with a marker and gave it to Tails and said "since you seemed to like my song, have this and I hope to see you in the audience when we perform at the gala." Mina and her band waved at the trio as they left. "Looks like out of the three of us, I am now the only one who does not have a girlfriend now." Knuckles stated getting glares from the both of his friends.

They then saw Nate who said "sorry to bother you three, but Princess Sally asked that she sees you for details pertaining to the scheduled of the gala." They followed and Sonic said "just so you know Nate, if it pertains to me having to do a dance at the gala: I am just as bad at dancing as I am at swimming."

*Br*

"Stupid princess..." Amy muttered as she walked around Mobotropolis with Cream, Cheese and Vanilla "So not only is she trying to use some sort of arranged marriage to steal my Sonic away from me but she has him under her spell..." Cream looked alarmed and asked "wait is Princess Sally a witch? She seemed so nice and I don't think I noticed her using any spells on Sonic..." Amy's annoyed and angry mood lessened a bit as she laughed and told her young friend "that's not what I meant Cream, it's complicated but i will try and explain what I meant later." Amy's face turned back to the annoyed look she was having a second ago and said "I might have to do something to show that princess that Sonic belongs to..." The three of them were heard by Antoine and Bunnie who had passed them.

"Looks like Sonic's female hedgehog friend is jealous of Sally and the agreement about her and Sonic." Bunnie said as she looked a bit alarmed. "She is probably just jealous." Antoine told his wife as they continued on their walk "the Princess is the second loveliest and most beautiful of all of Mobotropolis, beaten out only by you my sweet flower." Bunnie took a moment to blush at the compliment that her husband gave and said "still with that last comment, she might try and sabotage what she could have with Sally."

"You are saying we try and make sure Princess Sally ends up with Sonic?" Antoine asked and Bunnie shook her head, "No, what I mean is that it is up to them both if they want to get together. I just mean that we make sure that Amy girl does nothing to affect what their choices would be." Bunnie clarified and Antoine nodded showing that they understood. "So all we have to do is just be on the lookout just in case she tries anything." Bunnie stated and Antoine gave a salute as if he was receiving orders from a superior officer.

*Br*

"Glad to see you here." Sally said as she was with NICOLE when Nate arrived with Sonic, Knuckles and Tails. Nate then left as Sally looked at a clipboard and said "okay, if it is alright with you, daddy suggested that we have a question and answers time where those in attendance and ask questions to the Freedom Fighters and would you like to be included in this since i am sure the citizens would want to know things about your adventures." The trio seemed to be fine with it as Sally said "okay let's do a practice session: Tails, have you been on an adventure all on your own?"

"Well there is that one time I came to this island and had to fight the Battle Kukku Army." Tails responded after thinking it over for a second and Sally thought for a second. "Knuckles, what you did do before meeting Sonic." Sally asked and Knuckle's answer was short and simple "just going about my duty as the guardian of the Master Emerald."

Sally about smirked as she asked the next question "Sonic, where do you want to go on our honeymoon?" Tails and Knuckles bursted into laughter at how red Sonic's face was going. "Sorry, but I could not resist." Sally chuckled and Sonic gave a chuckle himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that afternoon Sonic, Tails and Knuckles saw Cream and Cheese looking at some sort of scrapbook with Rosie while they were sitting at a table, "I was just showing little Cream and Cheese here this old photo album, come and look at it with us." Rosie said while motioning to come over here trio then decided to look over her shoulder to look at the photos. "I remember these..." Sonic said looking at the photos.

One was of little Sally dragging an uncooperative Sonic to a swimming while King Max and Sonic's parents were sunbathing by the pool. "I could never get the hang of swimming..." Sonic muttered while his friends giggled at the photo. One photo was taken after Sonic's parents died and Sonic moved into the palace, it was of King Max standing by his throne while Sonic was sitting on it wearing a toy crown. One was taken not long after Naugus attacked and they had escaped to Knothole, it had Sally, Rotor, Bunnie and Antoine in front of a hut but Sally's smile seemed a bit forced. "Even though she was scared about what happened to you Sonic, she never lost hope she might see you again. We were so relieved when we found out that you had survived though I myself was scared that you were out there off the island alone."

"Hey I eventually managed to come across my best friend and honorary brother." Sonic said putting his hand on Tails' shoulder and Tails smiled at his older brother figure. "But still, I guess it was a shame I never had the chance to help you guys out in your war against Naugus, but my fights with Eggman really took most of my time." Sonic then thought for a second and said "until I got that invite, I never gave much thought about returning here though I did miss this place, King Max who did make my feel welcome after my folks died and Sally who was my first friend though I knew I may had to marry her someday. I am not sure about marrying her but if she was right here, right now I think I would ask her on a date just so I could think if I want to spend my life with her..."

"Really?" asked a voice as Sally came through the door and Sonic jumped, "Is there something you want to ask me?" Sally asked her arms crossed and a knowing smirk on her face as she walked up to him. "Well...do you want to go out on...like a date or something and you can show me around Mobotropolis...like say tomorrow afternoon?" Sonic said stuttering, he may usually have a cool laidback attitude normally but he never had any experience asking out a girl. "I will see you there..." Sally said with a little bit of a smirk as she then walked off out of the room.

As Sally walked off she did not notice Amy hiding behind a suit of armor that she passed listening in to what was happening and had a look of fury on her face, "_She is going on a date with my Sonic..." _she thought furiously in her head "_I will see about that..._" Back in the room Knuckles patted Sonic on the back while he laughed "his first date, our Sonic is growing up." Sonic did not respond as he was still going over what just happened in his mind.

He had a date...

*Br*

"Sonic asked you out, that's wonderful you will have a great time with that sugar-hog!" Bunnie exclaimed after Sally explained what had happened to Mina and the Freedom Fighters. "Sonic seems like a cool guy, to think that he was your first friend before you met any of us." Rotor smiled as Mina seemed to be jumping on the spot.

"Sally if you want I can arrange for me and the Forget Me Knots to give you guys your own private concert." Mina said excitedly but Sally laughed and said "no thanks Mina but we will be able to hear you guys play at the gala anyway." Mina seemed a little disappointed nodded. Sally turned and noticed Amy walking toward her with her hammer. "Hey you are Sonic's friend Amy, right?" Sally asked but backed a little at the look Amy was giving her.

"Who are you putting MY Sonic under your spell? I have been after his love for years and since we came here, he has been making eyes at you!" Amy snarled looking ready to hit something with her hammer, "My princess, let me handle this." Antoine said motioning Sally to step out of the way so he could face the pink hedgehog. "It is obvious that Sonic would be after the princess since they were friends before but she is also incredibly beautiful, kind and sweet. I would not trade my flower Bunnie or anyone else but I can understand perfectly who someone would want the princess who has been a great leader for the Freedom Fighters." Antoine said with a glare to Amy.

"Out of my way or else I will use this to send you flying off the island." Amy said only for Bunnie to shout out "that is my husband you are threatening there, you even attempt to do that and I will use my robotic limbs to smash that hammer to pieces and I will make you pay for your threats to him or Sally!" Amy looked a little fearful at the older rabbit before running away, still not over her anger with the princess. "I could have talked to her and diffuse the situation myself, there is no need to be hostile to a guest and I am sure once she calms down Amy will be nicer." Sally chided Antoine and Bunny and they gave a nod in understanding.

"I want to tell Dad about the date that Sonic asked me on, hopefully he will not make a big deal about it like thinking Sonic has already made his choice and plans to propose on it." Sally laughed as she walked off. "You were right my Bunnie, we may need to make sure this Amy does not sabotage their date."Antoine said as he scratched his chin and then thought of something "how about we split up in Mobotropolis when they are on the date on the lookout just in case we spot Amy trying anything." Bunnie smirked as she said "sounds like a plan for this unofficial Freedom Fighters mission, you up to help Mina?" Mina nodded enthusiastically as the plan was set.


	6. Chapter 6

"...Is this really necessary?" Sally asked the next afternoon and her servants were insisting that she try on different dresses that she normally did not wear due to spending most of her time leading the Freedom Fighters. "Of course Princess Sally, this is the first date with your husband to be and we need to make sure you look your best for Ogilvie!" Sally shook her head since technically speaking she and Sonic were not technically officially engaged as the marriage agreement had clauses to break it off if it did not work out between them but try and tell the servants and most of the citizens that. Just this morning some high society members of Mobotropolis had sent her letters saying they were looking forward to seeing the princess's betrothed in their first gala together. Still she did want to make an impression on him so she was putting up with this.

*Br*

That same time Mina was making her way to a restaurant in Mobotropolis that Sally told her she planned on taking Sonic there to show off the city. As part of the D'Coolette husband and wife duo's plan on making sure the date went well Mina would be going on the pretence of just wanting to eat out when she was looking out for anything that could disrupt the date. "Sorry about that..." Mina apologised after bumping into someone but then realised it was Sonic's friend Tails and their eyes widened when they saw eachother.

"...Want to make sure their date goes well, don't you?" Mina asked realising Tails must have had a similar plan to the Freedom Fighters. Tails nodded since this plan he came up with Knuckles who want them to work out if only because he wanted the chance to plan Sonic's bachelor party. They then both went into the restaurant and the man there asked "table for two?" Mina nodded getting an idea to explain this to the couple if they spotted them. "If they ask, we are on our own date." Mina whispered to Tails who blushed as they were being showed to a table.

*Br*

It was now five o clock and Sonic was waiting outside wearing an old bowtie that he found in his room that he remembered belonging to his dad. Sonic looked in awe as Sally came up to him wearing a lovely purple dress and she was wearing a necklace belonging to her late mother that her father had given her for this date. "I had to debate with Daddy since he originally wanted a squad of his guards to be our escort." Sally laughed as she started leading Sonic out of the gate and out to the town of Mobotropolis. "Two chilli dogs please." Sonic said as he made them stop at a chill dog stand, after paying for them Sonic pretty much eat his chilli dog in one bite and as Sally was eating hers she thought that it was nice to be out on a date with someone who she could share junk food with since most nobles would frown upon such foods. "Hey guys, fancying seeing you here." Sonic said waving to Antoine and Bunnie who were holding hands and seemed to be looking for something. Sally could not help but roll her eyes; this was probably their attempt trying to stop anything going wrong here.

"Yes, we are just going out as husband and wife." Antoine said with a smile as they passed them, Sally spotted Knuckles watching from the crowds as well as Rotor. "_They will be getting an earful when I see them tomorrow..._" she thought in her head, did her fellow Freedom Fighters not think their **LEADER** could take care of herself? They came to the restaurant and King Max had already had the reservations sorted out for them. They were taken to their table.

"Hey Tails and Mina have their own date, I think Tails was smitten with Mina when we met her so good for him that he asked her out." Sonic said waving to his friend and Mina and they were watching their table closely. "_They even had Mina involved in this plan..._" Sally thought in her head as the waiter took their order and came back with their foods. As they were eating they noticed some sort of purple energy was starting to appear in the building.

The staff and customers started to disperse but Sonic looked ready for anything to attack and Sally alarmed took out her small computer and activated NICOLE and she suddenly appeared since the computer was also used as NICOLE's 'room' for when she was deactivated and in her sleep. "NICOLE, any word on what is happening?" Sally asked and NICOLE looked strangely fearful.

"I am detecting readings of Ixis magic..." NICOLE said and Sally mouthed '_oh no..._' Sonic was about to ask what was Ixis magic when there was some sort of portal and out came a hunchback like figure. He was wearing purple clothes, silver gloves, black boots, a black belt, long ears, a horn, he had a right hand, a left claw, he had a long beard and he was wearing a black collared cape. "I am back again you meddlesome princess and I see you your new boyfriend is that stupid hedgehog brat you used to play with..." the figure smirked in a low voice and Sonic remembered him from when he was forced to fled from the palace.

"You are the King's evil former royal wizard, the guy that attacked the day I had to leave the island!" Sonic said glaring at the figure at the creature. "Yes, it seems you remember me Hedgehog. For it is I the great Ixis Sorcerer and rightful master of this island: Walter Naugus!" the figure laughed "and today you will meet your doom!"

"Mina, can you get the other Freedom Fighters over here as soon as possible?" Sally asked as she seriously looked at where Tails and Mina was sitting. Mina nodded as she rushed away along with Tails to get Knuckles. "Looks like Naugus is about to join the list of those who have been beaten by Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic smirked as he and Sally got into battle stands.


	7. Chapter 7

Amy was walking around Mobotropolis with her hammer, it was her plan to sneak in the shadows and when she spots Sally knock her out and offer Sonic to spend the rest of his date with her since Sally would be 'missing'. "Once I get that chipmunk out of the picture I will..." Amy was saying to herself when she found her path blocked by Rotor, Antoine and Bunnie who were glaring at her. "You will do what?" Rotor asked looking at the pink hedgehog that was looking sheepish. Knuckles was nearby and came to watch, wondering if he should intervene and then tell Amy it would be best not to interfere between Sonic and Sally until they got it all straightened out.

"You would have known better than to try and think you can attempt to sabotage Sally and Sugar Hog's..." Bunnie warned only to see that Amy was looking over her shoulder, the three Freedom Fighters and Knuckles then spotted Tails and Mina rushing towards them. "Knuckles, Amy, I think we will need your help with this..." Tails said as he ran up to Knuckles. "Tails, what's the matter? I thought you were making sure the date went smoothly..." Knuckles said and stopped as he realised Amy was looking at him angrily and the Freedom Fighters gave him a quick smile realising they all had the same goal.

"Tails and I were at the restaurant where Sonic and Sally was and then the place was attacked by Naugus." Mina explained and the three Freedom Fighters instantly looked alarmed. "Naugus, isn't that the name of the guy whose attack led to Sonic fleeing from the palace before he left?" Knuckles asked and the Freedom Fighters nodded. "Mina can you take Tails, Amy and Knuckles back to the palace, while we go and help deal with Naugus?" Rotor asked and before Mina could spend Knuckles spoke up.

"Wait a second, Sonic is our friend and we are helping against this Naugus guy." Knuckles shouted and Amy and Tails nodded, "Okay if you insist, come on them." Antoine said as the Freedom Fighters showed Knuckles, Tails and Sonic to the restaurant while Mina decided to make her way back home after giving Tails a wink that he blushed at.

*Br*

Sally dashed as Naugus tried sending a blast of ice toward her, "I don't care how long it will take to dispose of you, those Freedom Fighters and your fool king father but I will and the island and soon enough Mobius will be forced to accept me as their rightful ruler!" Naugus said before he felt victim to a Spin Dash Attack by Sonic aimed at his back. "You will pay for that hedgehog!" Naugus roared as Sonic ran out of the restaurant so their confrontation would not further damage the restaurant and Naugus followed him with Sally not far behind.

"You will have to do a lot better than that, you are not the first evil wannabe ruler i had to fight and you probably will not be the last!" Sonic said as he dashed blasts of dark magic energy that Naugus was firing at him. "Wow, so this is what is like to see Sonic in action." Sally said in awe at the quick speed that Sonic was dodging Naugus's attacks. Sally then ran to Naugus and managed to punch him in the stomach followed by a swift kick to his stomach again.

"I would never have believed my old childhood friend could fight like that, then again I never thought she could lead a resistance group or become so pretty..." Sonic muttered while NICOLE managed to smirk as she managed to catch what Sonic had said. "You and your boyfriend will both perish..." Naugus shouted before he disappeared in some sort of light.

"Wait, did you see that? Where did Naugus go?" Sonic asked but Sally seemed to be just as confused as he was. "Looks like we got here too late to do anything before Naugus disappeared." said Knuckles' voice and they turned and saw Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Rotor, Bunnie and Antoine had just arrived. "Well I was about to kick his butt before he disappeared in that strange light." Sonic remarked shrugging.

"My sensor picked up that the light's energy reasons did not match the energy readings of Ixis Magic." NICOLE stated and the Freedom Fighters looked alarmed, if Naugus did not teleport with his magic then what did happen. "We should better get going." Sally stated thinking that at least this did not cause as much damage as battles with Naugus normally did since he had not had a chance to use his most dangerous and powerful magic spells.

"I had a great time Sal; we should do this again though maybe without our dinner getting interrupted by a villain." Sonic said to Sally whole out a giggle with the Freedom Fighters smiling at the couple, well they seemed satisfied with their first date.

*Br*

Naugus found himself in some sort of lab, before he could demand who sent him there he saw a man in a chair smiling at him. "Welcome to my lab Mr Naugus." said the smiling Dr Eggman "I have a proposition for us to join forces to deal with a common enemy..."

*Br*

Sonic woke up in his room the next morning, Sally when they got back told her dad of the encounter and he seemed to be okay and he probably was used to hearing about her Sally fighting off to protect their kingdom. He opened the door to go through only to see a yellow mongoose woman with purple hair and wearing a blue naval jacket like the ones King Max and Antoine wears. "Mina?" Sonic asked the woman reminding him of the young pop star.

The woman laughed and said "Oh no, I am Mina's mother Isabella Mongoose, nice to meet you Mr Sonic Hedgehog." Sonic then waved to her and asked "nice to see to see you, did you come over the way just to meet me?" Isabella shook her head and said "On behalf of the Council of Acorn, we are inviting you to attend today's council meeting at two o clock." Sonic just looked confused and Isabella realised he had not been in Mobotropolis for a long time and so she explained "the council of citizens that help King Acorn with the decision making, we of the Council feel that as the princess's betrothed that you should come and get you prepared for when you become king."

When he became King? He was still wondering if he was going to go through with marrying Sally, never mind whether he would be able to take responsibilities as king of a whole island! "I will think about it." Sonic told her as she seemed content and walked away. Sonic then rushed to find King Max and have a talk to him about it.

**I know in the comics the Council didn't exist until after Max was no longer King but this is a different continuity so I am twisting some ideas.**


End file.
